shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Contestants
The Contestants is the second episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode concentrates on the upcoming contestants of the Spartan Games. The episode was released February 23, 2012. Synopsis Who will be the front runners in the Spartan Games? Find out now! Plot As Zoe and Howard head to class, Justin approaches them with a Spartan Games flyer. Zoe is hesitant to sign up because the games would add fuel to the fire of the two schools' already bitter tension. She sympathizes with the Spartans and disputes that it is better to make them feel welcomed than to play games with them. Howard declines to signing up, citing his packed schedule. The cheerleaders and football players are practicing, when the Spartans ride onto the field on horses, arguing that the rule to split the time for the field was made up by Centerscore. Zoe reasons with the Spartans that they can peacefully coexist, but the Spartans refuse, ordering the football players off the field. They taunt the players, stating that once the Spartans win the paintball tournament, the football field will be replaced. They go on to mention other changes, including new uniforms for the cheerleaders, gold-plated lockers, a gourmet chef and cutting clubs to cover for the expenses. Angering her, Zoe decides to enter the Spartan Games to prevent the Spartans from ruining the balance of Centerscore. At lunch, Sam passes by Jill, flirting with Matteo and Denni and Colt being affectionate. She rants to Hannah about the public displays of affection, who deduces that Sam needs a boyfriend. Sam refutes this, arguing that she does not have the time nor does she want one and that her past relationships ended badly because she wasn't compatible with either guy. The conversation shifts to the Spartan Games, which all of the girls deny participating in, with the exception of Hannah. Zoe approaches the girls, seeking to sit with them, upset about the rumors the Spartans are spreading should they win the games, including uniform changes for the girls' sports team. Sam berates the Spartans, which Chad overhears and fights with her. Chad goes on to mock girls' sports teams as Sam fights back with him. Upon mentioning the crown the winner of the games wins, Sam agrees to enter the games, seeing it as an opportunity to win after being defeated in Homecoming. Late at night, Colt picks up Denni at her house to take her on their first date to a burger joint and then to the beach. There, Denni discloses that she signed up for the Spartan Games because of the funding the school clubs could receive, to Colt's dismay, who believes the games are a trap and Denni may get injured, though she assures him she will be okay. Following this, Chad, Carson and Preston arrive at the beach with eggs in their hands. Colt shields Denni from the eggs and proceeds to attack the three boys. Denni pepper sprays Chad, scaring them away. Colt agrees to enter the games to once and for all get the Spartans off his back. Meanwhile, Ben and Spencer are in Mr. Kale's laboratory, looking to put a spring-loaded perfume trap in Chad's locker at the request of Spencer. They search for essences that would create a pungent smell and place it in Chad's locker. The next day, he opens his locker to find the smell present, repulsing the cheerleaders nearby. Preston concludes that the aroma was likely made by Ben, when Chad spots him. As he and Carson taunt him for a coward, Ben lies that he hasn't signed up for the competition yet because he didn't know registration was open, prompting the Spartans to back off so that they could instead beat him in the games. That night, Ben goes over to Jessica's house. The former shares his worries about entering the tournament. Jessica comforts him, claiming that he would be the most popular guy if he wins. She gives Ben a makeover to prepare him for the games, though he is initially hesitant. He emerges with a brand new look, impressing the cheerleaders. They ask if he's worried about signing up for the Spartan Games since very few Centerscore students have entered, when Jessica tells him that he needs to be a leader and encourage the students to sign up. He does so, garnering more and more Centerscore students, including Ryan, Erik and the swim team, angering Chad and the Spartans. Soon, all of the students are entered in the games. Bonus Scene All around the school, students are trying to increase participation. In the library, Andrew is trying to convince Brendan to join, explaining that the money could buy new computers, while Kenji is doing the same to Megan, mentioning that it is a paintball contest. Howard tells the football team for school spirit, while Hector is at first skeptical of Amanda joining. Lastly, Ryan is persuading Travis, despite the latter no longer attending Centerscore High, because they would be able to take out all of the Centerscore students, as none of them would perceive Ryan and Travis as their ally. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games